


С пятого курса

by pridym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridym/pseuds/pridym
Summary: Северус говорил, что кровь Блэка самая чистая во всей школе.Лили почти уверена, что та сейчас проливается где-то, и потому бежит к МакГонагалл.





	С пятого курса

\- Гриффиндор! - кричит шляпа через 20 минут с того момента, как ее посадили на голову парня, посмеиваясь, но на этот раз никто не хлопает в ладоши, как было раньше. Лили не понимает, почему повисает дикая тишина и тянется посмотреть, что там происходит.

Возле преподавательницы стоит мальчик их возраста с короткими волосами и усмешкой: полноценной, взрослой, _дикой._ Северус рядом хмыкает подозрительно насмешливо, и Лили собирается спросить, что не так, но тут встают все студенты Гриффиндора и начинают наконец-то радостно и не очень ворчать.

\- О, ждем громковещатель завтра, - шепчет кто-то позади нее, и Лили вздрагивает, одергивая себя, чтобы не повернуться к говорившему. Она делает еще шаг ближе к Севу.

\- Что такое «гроковещатель»? - спрашивает Лили друга, опустив взгляд и разглядывая полы своей мантии.

\- Отвратительная вещь, орущая на тебя знакомым голосом, - отвечает так же тихо Северус.

\- Жду тебя на этой стороне, Джеймс! - кричит только что освободившийся из-под шляпы мальчик, и Лили снова вздрагивает. 

Она смотрит, как его хлопают по плечам и поздравляют с изменением традиций. Лили не вслушивается, ожидая своей очереди. 

Когда шляпа объявляет свое решение насчет ее факультета, тот мальчик подмигивает ей с другой стороны стола. 

Он ей не нравится. 

Сева определяют в Слизерин. Там не хлопают.

***

\- Сириус Орион Блэк Т... - письмо не успевает выплюнуть ничего еще, когда он молча взмахивает палочкой, разрывая сообщение на части.

Лили уверена, что никто их возраста не может знать, как наколдовать нечто подобное, но никто кроме нее не выглядит обеспокоенным. Никто из _преподавателей_ не выглядит обеспокоенным. 

Друг мальчика – _Поттер, Джеймс Поттер, девушка_ , сказал он ей в день знакомства – похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Что это за заклинание? - спрашивает она у сидящей рядом Марлин, и та переводит взгляд на мальчика, Сириуса, а потом пожимает плечами.

\- Кто знает, Блэк есть Блэк.

Лили рассматривает его, Сириуса Блэка: синие глаза, черные волосы, широкая улыбка. Она не знает, что должна говорить ей фраза «Блэк есть Блэк».

Знает, что Сириус – главная звезда созвездия пса. И не знает, можно ли назвать его самого Яркой Звездой.

***

\- У Блэка самая чистая кровь во всей школе, - говорит Северус однажды, пока она пытается понять задание по трансфигурации. Ей нет дела до Блэка, Поттера и всей их компании, что сейчас, скорее всего, развлекаются с ребятами со старших курсов. Они выдумщики и приколисты, и ей непонятно, как они умудряются получать хорошие оценки и оставаться такими дебилами. Девчонки говорят, что их с детства учат в фамильных замках, но это ерунда, никто не может колдовать без палочки, а ее покупают в 11 лет, и это закон. Она читала.

И Лили, честно говоря, плевать, как только может быть, потому что их первый год заканчивается, скоро летние каникулы и поездка с родителями к бабушке (и с сестрой, конечно, тоже. Иногда Лили забывает про ее существование).

\- Это важно? - спрашивает она, не отвлекаясь от пергамента.

\- Это имеет значение, - отвечает он, и есть в его голосе что-то осторожное, неприятное. Лили поднимает голову. Сев пожимает плечами. - От крови многое зависит. 

\- Что? 

Северус не успевает ответить, потому что мимо как раз пробегает Блэк (стоит вспомнить черта?), радостно выкрикивая "догони" следующему за ним Поттеру. Он останавливается через несколько метров, взлохмачивает свои отросшие волосы, достает палочку и делает другу и всем окружающим неожиданный душ.

Лили хмурится. 

Сириус, может, действительно яркий, но если и звезда, то под стать фамилии, _темная._

***

_Грязнокровка._

Лили впервые слышит это слово прямо перед отправкой домой, пока ждёт родителей, от какого-то старшекурсника – светлые волосы, серые глаза. Тот смеется, и Северус рядом как-то согласно хмыкает.

Она поднимает взгляд, но Снейп пожимает плечами.

Лили видит Блэка, стоящего чуть вдалеке, и тот смотрит прямо на него, пока Сев не скрывается за спинами окружающих. Потом переводит взгляд и на нее, кивая в приветствии или, скорее, прощании. Без Поттера и жизни на лице он кажется красивой картинкой со своими величавым родителями, и так думать совсем нельзя.

***

Родители хотят знать, как в ее новой школе, словно не слышали это на зимних каникулах и не получали письма, и Лили, конечно, рассказывает про лестницы, портреты и палочки. Про домашних эльфов и преподавателей, про холлы и магию, про факультеты и библиотеку, но молчит о сокурсниках.

Петуния делает вид, что магии вообще не существует. Полку в шкафу, где хранится палочка, она обходит стороной. 

Они иногда видятся с Северусом, но не так уж часто. Лили не в обиде, ей как бы все равно, в памяти все стоит его равнодушие на перроне.

Ей уезжать учиться совсем не жалко, но немного грустно.

***

Новый семестр начинается с Северуса, вся одежда которого окрашена в _розовый_. Лили не знает – смеяться или плакать, или бежать его обнимать. Не хочется ничего.

Поезд медленно качается на рельсах.

Поттер стоит напротив них в тесном проходе и весело смеется, Блэк за его спиной, но только легко усмехается. И есть в его усмешке что-то совсем недоброе, никакого озорства.

Лили обещает себе все-таки почитать про старые семейства.

Голос оповещает их о прибытии в замок.

***

Грязнокровка.

Грязнокровка, грязнокровка, грязнокровка.

Его зовут Люциус Малфой, и он шестикурсник. 

\- _Грязнокровка_ , - повторяет он, смакуя каждый слог, и девушка рядом с ним смеется, хватаясь за его локоть. Она красивая и напоминает кого-то разрезом глаз и точеными скулами. 

\- А что, у тебя кровь _очень чистая_? А то я знаю пару историй, – спрашивает кто-то позади нее, и Лили вздрагивает, поворачиваясь.

За ней стоит Сириус Блэк – почти на две головы меньше Малфоя, но с достойной усмешкой и руками в карманах брюк. Расстёгнутая мантия колышется на лёгком ветерке. 

\- Сестра, - говорит он, кивая девушке, и Эванс наконец-то складывает мозаику. – Брось змеюку.

\- Блэк. 

\- Малфой. Эванс, тебе разве не нужно в библиотеку?

\- Но…

\- Иди уже.

И Лили уходит. В библиотеку.

***

« _Священные двадцать восемь_ » - часть «Справочника чистокровных волшебников», и, судя по всему, Блэки – одна из самых древних чистокровных семей, если не _самая_.

Северус говорил, что кровь Блэка _самая чистая во всей школе._

Лили почти уверена, что та сейчас проливается где-то, и потому бежит к МакГонагалл.

***

Они находят Блэка и Малфоя на поляне возле озера, и оба выглядят вполне прилично, не считая ветра, ворошащего их волосы.

МакГонагалл поднимает брови.

\- Хотите рассказать мне, что происходит?

\- Сейчас нет занятий, а мы с Блэками почти семья, мадам. Почему бы нам не разделить приятную беседу на солнышке? – отвечает Малфой и улыбается мерзко – с оскалом и прищуром. Сидящий под деревом Блэк молчит, как-то безразлично пожимая плечами. – Передаём знания друг другу, так сказать, в благоволящей для этого атмосфере. 

\- Солнце зашло за тучи.

\- Не смогло выдержать всю нашу совместную красоту, - наконец подаёт голос Сириус, не вставая с места. 

МакГонагалл вздыхает. И, наверное, будь это педагогично, закатила бы глаза.

\- Если я ещё раз услышу от кого-нибудь, что вы деретесь…

\- Вы можете посмотреть наши палочки, мадам, - снова отвечает Малфой. – Мы абсолютно _чисты._

Преподавательница поджимает губы, Лили невольно вспоминает, как Сириус спокойно передвигает предметы, не используя палочку, и ежится.

Она видела это всего два раза – один раз в столовой на первом курсе, второй раз на зельеварении неделю назад. Но это точно было, и это _неправильно._

\- Так что все это слухи, правду говорят, что грязнокровки совсем отбились.

\- Мистер Малфой, я не желаю слышать это слово в стенах нашего учебного заведения.

\- Но это ведь корректный термин, не правда ли? – спрашивает в ответ он и улыбается. Лили не смотрит на него, а глядит на Блэка. У того закрыты глаза и как-то странно лежит рука. Он не протестует в ответ на эти слова, и все верно, Сириус _не обязан ее защищать_ , но ей не по себе. 

Может быть, она просто устала, и МакГонагалл чертовски вовремя просит всех вернуться в свои покои. Лили не злится, только думает, что, видимо, вмешиваться ей действительно не стоит больше. Никогда.

Что удивительно – до конца года никто не трогает ее происхождение, а Люциус Малфой не обращает на нее внимание. Ни взглядом, ни словом, ни жестом.

Блэк продолжает терроризировать весь замок с Поттером, а Лили слишком часто общается с Ремусом, чтобы не знать об их проделках.

Сущее безобразие.

Она ни на кого не стучит.

***

На третьем курсе начинается какое-то глобальное помешательство на квиддиче. В смысле, помешательство было и до того, но теперь Поттер заматерел, летать стал лучше, Сириус наконец-то вступил в команду, Гриффиндор победил в матче, а Рита Скиттер решила выпускать школьную газету. Лили это не касается.

\- Вы идиоты? – спрашивает она, смотря как Поттер и Блэк собираются выходить из гостиной с метлами далеко за полночь.

Блэк пожимает плечами, встряхивая головой, – дескать, да, конечно, ты что сама не видишь, идиоты идиотами.

\- Не будь занудой, Эванс, - отвечает Поттер, - лучше присоединяйся. Тем более, ты тоже не спишь.

Ей нечего ответить. Она фыркает и возвращается к книге, они уходят, и, кажется, Блэк начинает что-то говорить на тему _высокоморальных, неприглядных стерв._ Видимо, это о ней.

Если честно, Лили хочется, но с полетами почему-то не сложилось. Говорят, это проблема магглорожденных, и все это такая глупость. Чистота крови _ничего не значит._

Только внутри скребёт.

***

Блэк готовит Болтливое зелье так, что Слизнорт трепет его по волосам, цокает языком и позволяет оставить флакон себе. Он даже подмигивает, намекая, что можно его использовать с интересной целью. Лили фыркает, и это, наверное, неприлично.

Лили не злится, у нее тоже получилось хорошо, и преподаватель дарит баллы ее факультету и за нее, так что у них с Сириусом вместе плюс 30 за занятие, но всё-таки. Можно было бы лучше или точнее, но, конечно, не быстрее: у каждого зелья свое время приготовления. 

На ужине Блэк с Поттером делят зелье, а потом декларируют друг другу признания в любви писклявым голосом посреди зала. Лили не знает, что делать, но она видит улыбку преподавателей, и это безобразие.

Где пять баллов за шалости? 

Никто их не останавливает.

Лили сдается. Лили смеется со всеми.

***

Писем Блэку ждут, как представления в цирке – иногда он не успевает уничтожить громковещатель, и все получают сомнительное удовольствие услышать пару ласковых слов.

Сегодня Сириус не успевает, потому что, неслыханное дело, Поттер отбирает его палочку. 

И письмо разражается чужими словами, которые _хвалят_. 

Блэк краснеет, падая лбом на стол, Ремус хлопает его по плечу, миссис Блэк рассказывает, как, по ее мнению, Сириус наконец-то встал на путь истинный. Квиддич, общение с нужными людьми, приглашение в клуб Слизнорта. 

«Факультеты не меняют, но если ты приложишь нужное старание, мы с отцом готовы закрыть глаза».

***

Никто, видимо, не связывает это происшествие с тем, что Сириус Блэк бросает квиддич через месяц, а по зельеварению у него теперь стабильно не выше «удовлетворительно». Никаких бонусных зелий и баллов в их пользу. Преподаватель разочарован, Лили пытается не брать все это в голову – и, конечно, не берет.

***

Четвертый курс знаменуется новыми предметами и завистью.

Она по-настоящему старается, но прыгнуть выше седьмого места среди четвёртых курсов всех факультетов ей не удается. Поттер и Блэк впереди нее, и Лили всерьез задумывается, может, те пьют Умострильное* зелье каждый день. Иным их ум не объясняется.

Лили все ещё чувствует себя попавшей сказку, и иногда ей страшно проснуться. Возможно, это было бы ее боггартом, но преподаватель отказывается экспериментировать. Дескать, может быть опасно. Больше всех ноет Поттер, и Блэк, странное дело, его не поддерживает.

Она, кажется, слышала, что в их семейном замке они в каждом шкафу.

***

Лили учится, потому что с каждым годом становится интереснее, а соседки по комнате говорят о том, где достать Гарантированный десятисекундный прыщевыводитель (« _или лучше Пятновыводитель Блитзера, Эванс, ты не знаешь? Хотя куда тебе знать…_ ») и кто красивей всего.

\- Сириус. Длинные волосы и нахальная улыбка, я тебе говорю, Мэри.

\- Просто Малфой выпустился.

\- В этом вся прелесть чистой крови, верно? Тайные знания и красивая изнанка. Тот же Поттер симпатичный. 

\- А ещё богатства! Все древние семейства богаты до жути. Ты слышала про…

\- Ты видела, как Джеймс смотрит на нашу Эванс? Все знают, чем это закончится.

\- Может, хватит? – спрашивает Лили, закрывая книгу. 

\- А что? Скажи, что я неправа. Все слышали, как он приглашал тебя в Хогсмид.

\- А кто слышал, как я отказалась?

Девчонки молчат, Лили уходит. Она не думает о коротких волосах Поттера и его смехе, перед лицом всплывают почему-то угловатые запястья другого волшебника.

***

На улице почти зима, и все с самого утра собираются, чтобы бежать в Хогсмид. Лили не суетится, она не очень хорошо себя чувствует, и ей, если честно, не сильно интересно.

В Большом Зале за обедом почти никого нет, и она удивляется, заметив одиноко сидящего за столом Сириуса в окружении книг. Он без мантии в майке и джинсах, и это как-то совсем неприлично. Откуда только достал такие вещи чистокровный волшебник.

\- Что, ты не решил почтить деревню своим сиятельством? Продавцы не переживут. 

\- И тебе здравствуй. И приятного аппетита. И прекрасного дня. И спокойной ночи сразу. На три дня вперёд, Эванс.

Лили хмыкает, аккуратно выбирая место подальше от Блэка. Тот даже не думает отрываться от книги и пергамента, что-то чертя на нем. 

Пергамент приколот к столу ножом с какими-то хитрыми рисунками на рукояти.

Прилежный ученик, гордость факультета. Безбашенный идиот. 

Эванс, конечно, не смотрит. Эванс не может выкинуть из головы, что это похоже на план здания. Хогвартса, если точнее.

***

Марлин приходит с огромным пакетом конфет и отдает половину ей, Лили благодарно обнимает подругу, заедая чай.

\- Вы видели, как Блэка не пустили? Его родители отказались подписать разрешение. Вот умора. 

\- Думаешь, он не выбрался никак? Это же Блэк. У него в семье, наверное, много всяких черных заклинаний, - Кэри произносит это с мечтательным видом, и Лили фыркает в свой чай. 

\- Что, невидимости, что ли? Не смеши. По-любому Поттер с Ремусом принесут ему пива. 

Лили молчит, что знает – Марлин принесла и ей сливочного, отдаст под покровом ночи. 

Никто не видит их компанию до позднего вечера, и что-то внутри шепчет Лили: лучше не знать. 

Сегодня полнолуние.

***

Наверное, у них банда, как в тех фильмах, что она видела летом в кинотеатре. Потому что Поттер теперь именуется «Сохатым», Блэк – «Бродягой», Петтигрю – «Хвостом». Один Ремус как был, так и остался Лунатиком.

Лили однажды спросила у него, не обидное ли прозвище, но тот только улыбнулся как-то странно и пожал плечами. Она больше не интересовалась.

***

Больше всего на пятом курсе Лили нравится зельеварение, несмотря на новую волну напыщенности от преподавателя и их еженедельные встречи в так называемом «клубе».

Только Лили не понимает, почему у ее Амортенции четкий запах лимона с какими-то пряностями, и это не даёт ей покоя уже три недели. 

Эти же три недели Поттер ходит за ней хвостиком, утверждая, что его зелье точно пахло ею – ее волосами и кожей на запястье, и это какая-то маньячная фраза. Со всех сторон.

\- Я бы вышла за Блэка.

\- Это смешно. Тут даже на свидание рассчитывать нечего, Сириус не заводит отношения. Я слышала, как он отказался от предложения Перри сходить в Хогсмит. 

\- Так его же вроде все равно не пускают, родители так и не подписали разрешение.

\- Ну, может, в этом году по-другому?

\- Кто знает. И зачем тебе Блэк? Он, конечно, хорош, но никаких фамильных ценностей рода. Успокойся. Блэки женятся только на чистокровных, так что не судьба.

\- Так мы о Сириусе, не о его брате же. Он и так попал в гриффиндор. И мы все знаем, какие громковещатели присылает ему мать каждый месяц. Так что ещё одно небольшое нарушение традиций вполне может иметь место. Тем более, он мне сказал, что его Амортенция ничем, то есть совсем _ничем_ , не пахла, понимаешь? Он не влюблен. 

\- А я видела, как он целовал Алису с шестого курса на стадионе. Так что, может, и не влюблен, но...

\- Так это ерунда, ерунда! И вообще, я недавно видела его с сигаретой возле пруда, представляешь? Но не подошла, конечно. И зря ведь... 

\- По-моему, я слышала, что его мать от него отреклась и изгнала, нет? - спрашивает Лили, отрываясь от пергамента, когда слова отказываются складываться в предложения, а шум набирает обороты. Марлин хмыкает.

\- Закатай губу, Эванс. У тебя и так Поттер ест с ладони, - Лили морщится, какая мерзкая картинка, ну право слово, - он тоже и чистокровен, и хорош. Возьми и не кичись.

\- Да и какое «отреклась»! Погудит и перестанет. Он наследник всё-таки.

\- Ну и что? Его брат Регулус тоже…

Лили молчит, пока в общую гостиную вваливает вся банда Поттера, заставив девчонок замолчать. Блэк сначала идёт спиной к ним, бурно жестикулируя (« _настойка, Лунатик, дурманящая настойка!.. И сиг… О, девушки, какие у нас красивые девушки всё-таки, всем факультетам на зависть_ »). На нем нет мантии, и только рукава рубашки закатаны до локтя. Ей кажется, она видит татуировку, но не может быть.

Марлин рядом краснеет, как готовые к употреблению ягоды брусники. 

\- Черт, так бы его и съела.

\- А мне нравится Джеймс, но там вообще без вариантов.

Лили закатывает глаза.

\- Хэй, Эванс, сходи со мной на свидание, а? – говорит Поттер где-то сбоку, и много сил стоит не вздрогнуть.

\- Мечтать невредно, - отвечает Лили, смотря, как их компания небрежно располагается на диване. Один Ремус вежливо ей кивает.

\- Вредно, вредно, Сохатый, бросай это дело, вредит здоровью, - протестует Блэк, и Лили ещё сдерживается, чтобы не кинуть (в его усмешку) перо.

***

Сириус целуется с семикурсницей из Когтеврана возле статуи и делает это так бесстыдно, что Эванс замирает на месте, затаившись.

Какая Алиса, какой шестой курс. Мистеру Мне-Плевать-На-Правила подавай высший сорт, лучших учениц и открытые места для веселья.

У Лили жжётся все внутри. А как же _остроумие сверх меры является величайшим сокровищем человека_ , Алиса? Уважай девиз своего факультета, не связывайся с идиотами. В Блэке нет ни ума, ни остроумия. Только оболочка да непринятие традиций.

Лили его ненавидит.

И Поттера. Этого, конечно, тоже.

(Они же два сапога пара, две части одного целого, два по цене одного - не самое лучшее предложение, чувствуется, что не выгода, а словно где-то наебали).

***

Лили становится лучшей ученицей факультета после сданных СОВ, ей обещают место старосты. Поттер идёт следом.

Лили все равно – Северус называет ее _паршивой грязнокровкой_ , когда она пытается отстоять его у Блэка и Поттера.

Сириус орет, что она дура – _Сопливчик собирается вступить в ряды Пожирателей, ты знаешь, что это такое? Так давай я тебе расскажу! Хочешь, и покажу, а?_

Лили влепляет ему пощечину, и ей нестыдно. Поттер еле оттаскивает ее, заставляя уткнуться в свой шарф. Кажется, он пахнет знакомо – лимоном и чем-то пряным. 

Это ебанутый год.

***

Блэка назначают ее напарником на трансфигурации в начале шестого курса, и Макгонагалл повторяет, что это решение держится до последнего занятия года. Не календарного, учебного.

\- Хэй, Лунатик, ты не хочешь поменяться? Сохатый? Питер? Кто-нибудь?

\- Мистер Блэк, спешу вам напомнить, что пары формирую я.

\- Мадам, чудесная, прекрасная, _справедливая_ мадам…

\- Нет.

Блэк тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь с места, и Марлин уступает ему свое, подмигивая. Сириус ей улыбается небрежно, взлохмачивая волосы рукой. 

\- Что же, Эванс, раз уж я сегодня...

\- _И на весь год_ , - шипит недовольный Поттер сзади, и Лили иррационально приятно, даже если он ей совсем, ничуть не нравится. От него больше не пахнет лимоном, но не то чтобы дело в этом.

\- И на весь год, - послушно повторяет Блэк, - забрал мечту лучшего друга, кажется, нам придется подружиться. Поладить. Приня…

\- Сосуществовать, - поправляет Лили, рассматривая его. Сириус удручённо, но согласно кивает.

Дескать, существовать так существовать, велика беда. Лили это почему-то бесит.

Поттер все ещё жалуется со своей парты и отправляет ей самолётики с предложениями. Лили их безжалостно мнет, Блэк рядом обезоруживающе спокоен и пахнет какой-то сильной мятой. На его руке множество мелких шрамов, а на запястье кожаный браслет.

Блэк, честно говоря, как кричащая картинка: _хэй, посмотрите на меня! Я бунтарь, мне плевать, давайте, бросайтесь, я вас сожгу._

Она качает головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы не представлять Блэка на площади Лондона с плакатами «мы за свободную любовь» и «дайте уважения». Мама всегда говорила, что у нее бурная фантазия, а Петуния поддакивала из-за угла. 

Если честно признаться, она ожидала чего-то другого, но задание они выполняют великолепно, и, как бы больно это не было признавать, в большей степени все заслуга Блэка:

"Трансфигурация – моя сильная сторона, Эванс, что ты так смотришь, мерлин тебя подери, прекращай, или Сохатый меня точно убьет ночью, а я останусь призраком и начну тебя терроризировать, обещаю".

Возможно, мозги у того все же есть.

Или талант.

Или – Лили _отказывается об этом думать._

***

Весь преподавательский состав, видимо, сговорился – Сириус Блэк оказывается ее партнёром на каждом занятии по всем предметам, и это уже даже не смешно. Исходящий от него запах мяты убивает последние капли терпения. Лили кажется, что тот ее жрет по ночам кустами.

Поттер все время ноет, что сердце ему вырывают. Ремус смеется. Марлин жжет в ней дырки, а Блэк молчит.

Если бы она ему нравилась, хотя бы чуть-чуть, Лили подумала бы, что он специально. Но тут этим и не пахнет (и слава богу, конечно же слава богу! Ей хватает Поттера с головой. Из-за его притязаний никто не пытается к ней даже подойти, и комплексы пытаются сжать горло. Ей 16 – она хочет свиданий и держаться за руки, и милых поцелуев, и валентинку на 14 февраля).

***

Им приходится часто сидеть в библиотеке за книгами в поисках информации и однажды даже просить Слизнорта остаться после занятий, чтобы попробовать сварить зелье – Лили выбрала именно Зельеварение своим направлением, а Сириус каким-то образом умудрился сдать все предметы в прошлом году на «великолепно» и «выше среднего».

У них выходит отменнейший Феликс Фелицис. Слизнорт предлагает взять им по маленькому флакону с подмигиванием, но Сириус только смеется, встряхиваясь, как собака.

\- Вы разве не слышали свежие сплетни из "Пророка"?? Это Малфои его пьют за завтраком, а не Блэки. Нам не помогает, темная карма, все дела.

\- Ох, мой мальчик, ты знаешь, я всегда рад тебя видеть на наших вечерах. Да, очень рад.

\- Боюсь, Блэк я бракованный: нетерпеливый и безрассудный. Но спасибо, - и Блэк убегает, оставив ее с котлом и ингредиентами. Как всякий мужик.

\- Дебил, - шипит Лили себе под нос, орудуя палочкой.

\- Но очень, очень талантливый мальчик, - говорит преподаватель, и Лили, конечно, не бесится, но как же хочется что-нибудь разбить. – Но не пытается стараться.

Один Мерлин знает, может, и пытается, только для чего?

***

Лили не может заснуть – мать пишет письма, отец подписывается, но Петуния не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего.

Словно вычеркнула ее из жизни, и Лили иррационально обидно. _Я этого не просила,_ думает она, _но ни за что не откажусь от этого мира._

Она спускается в общую гостиную в начале третьего, и лестница под ее ногами не скрипит. Увидев Поттера со скрипкой, Лили открывает рот, но не издает ни звука - дыхание где-то замирает, не дойдя до головы.

Они, видимо, накрыли себя заглушающим, потому что ничего не слышно. Лили встряхивается, поднимает голову и шагает ближе к дивану, когда уши заполняет что-то волшебно медленное и тоскливое. Она падает на диван, и Поттер не прекращает играть, только подмигивает.

Блэк сидит на кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, как джентльмены 20 века на старых картинках – что лодыжка правой лежит на коленке левой. И глаза его закрыты.

\- Рад, что ты смогла присоединиться.

\- Обижена, что не получила приглашения.

\- А ты бы пришла? – спрашивает Поттер, улыбаясь очень открыто. Блэк хмыкает где-то сбоку, Лили на него принципиально не смотрит.

\- Не пришла бы, но я уверен, что сейчас начнет занудствовать на тему внеурочного времени и прочего. 

\- Да нет, - отвечает Лили, всё-таки повернувшись к Блэку. – Я честно всегда думала, что по ночам вы занимаетесь отловом доступных девчонок в пустых коридорах или создаёте неприятности, а вы вот, играете.

\- Всегда есть время для исключений. Мы не так плохи, Лили, я обещаю, - Поттер оказывается прямо напротив, и в свете камина кажется очень милым и лёгким. 

Лили отгоняет наваждение.

\- Что же играешь только ты? Я хочу большой концерт.

\- Хэй, Бро…

- _Нет._

\- Да ладно тебе, Си…

\- Я сказал: « _нет_ ».

Блэк встаёт и, не прощаясь, исчезает вверх по лестнице в сторону крыла для мальчиков. Лили хмыкает.

\- Тонкая натура твой друг, Поттер.

\- Он просто не большой любитель, но неважно.

\- Да нет, я бы хотела посмотреть на Блэка, пребывающего в одном положении хотя бы десять минут.

Поттер смотрит как-то внимательно, все ещё держа скрипку. Лили не по себе да так, что она неожиданно улыбается ему.

Они пьют чай ещё полчаса, и это, конечно, не свидание. Лили отказывает ему, когда он спрашивает на лестнице о походе в Хогсмид на следующей неделе.

***

\- Так, все, все, мы идём на воздух! – Блэк хлопает книгой, закрывая ее с какой-то мстительной поспешностью, и Лили вздрагивает, поднимая на него взгляд.

\- Мы? Блэк, какие « _мы_ »? У нас ещё три страницы эссе, а сдать его нужно послезавтра, и завтра я сидеть здесь с тобой не собираюсь.

\- Я все, Эванс. Закончил. Финиш. La commedia e finita.

\- И что, так и бросишь на середине? Как все дела? Кристи говорила, что ты всегда тормозишь на середине, ничего до конца…

\- Кристи кончила _дважды_ , милая, - Сириус улыбается, и Лили давится воздухом. Библиотекарь шикает на них, и так стыдно, так стыдно. Разошлась, как торговая бабка, и ради кого. Ради чего. – И дело не в этом, я закончил свое эссе. Так что у нас с тобой два варианта: либо ты пылишься тут ещё пару часов, либо идёшь со мной к озеру и спокойно переписываешь. Получится точно «выше ожидаемого», прибавишь кое-что от себя – забирай «великолепно».

Лили молчит, что не понимает, на кой она ему там сдалась возле воды. Если уж приступ благотворительности, может отдать свое эссе и валить, куда хочет.

Она молчит пару секунд.

\- Я не списываю, - Лили с тоской обводит стены библиотеки взглядом, снова утыкаясь в книгу.

\- Дурдом похлеще моего, и кого Сохатый на голову нашел. Дай книгу, Эванс. 

\- Зачем? Книги из библиотеки нельзя выносить.

\- А ты что, вся такая правильная? Собирайся. И _дай книгу._

Лили не успевает заметить, как он уносится в сторону мисс Принс, но послушно собирает сумку. Блэк ждёт ее у дверей, и она не знает, почему ей смешно. В конце концов, тут и правда душно, а доделать можно завтра.

***

\- Ты украл книгу из библиотеки, - жалуется Лили.

\- Ты скучная. Я представления не имею, что Сохатый вообще в тебе нашел. Ладно, если бы ты была его прихотью или шалостью, пострадал и забил, но Джеймс на тебе помешан, Эванс. Сделай уже что-нибудь.

Лили молчит, разглядывая листы пергамента. Их времяпрепровождение сейчас так похоже на настоящее свидание, – ее первое _взрослое свидание_ – что про Поттера она даже не вспоминает.

\- И все равно.

\- Я похож на вора? – деланно возмущается он, вскидывая брови. 

\- Да. Самого скользкого, хитрого и мерзкого.

(Нахального. _Очаровательно_ беспечного, и Лили винит за мысли все эти разговоры в их спальне и среди девушек Хогвартса).

\- Тогда это самая скучная кража века. Успокойся, Эванс. Я просто попросил эту книжонку…

\- Это древний фо…

\- На время. К закату обещал вернуть. 

Лили ни разу не давали книгу с собой. Ни разу. Но она просила, умоляла и требовала. Любезничала, давала взятку печеньями и показывала свой табель успеваемости.

_Не положено_ , сказали ей. _Простите._

Видимо, для Сириуса Блэка правила какие-то другие или… или _правил вообще нет._

Блэк вытягивает руку, и к нему летит яблоко с дальней яблони, с той самой, зачарованной преподавателем Травологии на вечное лето. С которой невозможно сорвать плоды. Лили напряжённо замирает, пискнув. Она не видела такого с их первых курсов и почти успешно убедила себя, что тогда показалось. Бывает. Магия же кругом, вот и вскружила ее юную голову.

\- Ладно, в чем подвох? 

\- Какой подвох? – спрашивает Сириус, оторвавшись от неба и делая укус. Он сидит на расстоянии пары метров, и Лили готова поспорить, что яблоко самое вкусное из тех, что готова предложить эта земля.

\- Ты без палочки призвал яблоко. Которое даже сорвать нельзя! Ты его зачаровал? Что ты сделал с яблоней?

\- Мерлин, что за ерунда в твоей голове, Эванс? Я просто его призвал. Ничего сложного. Слышала об «акцио»? Его, говорят, проходят на первом курсе.

\- На четвертом. Но не суть! Без палочки. Это какая-то другая магия…

\- Это беспалочковая магия, легче лёгкого. Честно. Ты тоже так можешь.

\- Не могу. Это, может, вас так дома тренируют… Ваша, ну, темная… Вот это все, - она взмахивает рукой, не зная, как все передать словами, которые вдруг становятся похожи на иголки во рту. 

\- Ты сейчас про Блэков и всю нашу так называемую «темную магию»? Гребанный девиз на каждой вещи, гласящий _Toujours Pur_ , а? Сказочек начиталась? Слюника наслушалась? 

\- Он не…

\- Все эти разговоры про чистую кровь – _дерьмо пикси._ Полная чушь. И про происхождение – тоже. Я так с детства могу, да, просто потому что в семьях волшебников магия чаще всего раньше себя проявляет, там безопасно. И взрослые не пытаются стянуть тебя правилами, скорее поощряют развиваться. Хоть одно спасибо им. Уверен, ты в детстве тоже шалила немного, верно? Ну, верно?

\- Но не так! Несознательно.

\- Потому что тебя некому было научить, вот и проблема. Да и я прекратил здесь пользоваться ею, потому что МакГонагалл попросила. Мол, всех напрягает, хотя чему напрягать? _Магия кругом._ Если ее боишься, бросай школу. Тебе самой, например, вообще не нужна палочка, магия в тебе. Через палочку легче контролировать и направлять, но не более, слышишь? Ты попробуй, Эванс, и больше, _Моргана тебя задери_ , никогда не думай, что магглорожденные, полукровки и чистокровные хоть чем-то отличаются, ясно? Спроси, вон, Джеймса, он даже тебя научит, идиотку такую. Мерлиновы носки, темная магия, _нахуй._

Он резко встаёт, бросает огрызок и уходит. Лили все равно думает, что Блэк тот ещё позёр.

***

Поттер заходит к ним в комнату за пару минут до одиннадцати, и Лили безумно рада, что никто не решил устроить обнаженное дефиле.

\- Всем доброй ночи.

\- Ты можешь остаться, - подаёт голос, кажется, Марлин, и Лили морщится, вставая с кровати.

\- Поттер, что ты здесь забыл-то, а? Спешу тебе напомнить…

\- Да-да, правила, неписанный свод, все дела. Пошли со мной.

\- Да никуда я не пойду, сегодня не мое дежурство. И вообще.

\- _И вообще_ , - как-то добродушно дразнит он, и Лили закатывает глаза. – Пошли, ну же.

\- Лилс, давай, иди! – бормочет Марлин, и Лили собирается на нее шикнуть, только не успевает – Поттер обнимает ее за плечи, шепча прямо на ухо так, что становится щекотно:

\- Я устрою тебе концерт скрипичной музыки в исполнении одного лица, - Лили скидывает его руку.

\- Идиот.

\- Исполнителем буду не я, - добавляет он, и Лили замолкает. Она почти уверена, что кроме них с Блэком никто больше не играет на скрипке. Если только кто-то на других факультетах, но вряд ли Поттер потащит ее в подземелья Слизерина или в башню Когтеврана, или… - Ну так что?

\- Дай мне пять минут.

Девчонки, кажется, радуются больше, чем сам Поттер, ее согласию.

***

\- Поттер, если это просто твоя выходка, обещаю, что набью тебе морду. Руками.

\- Я верю, верю, - весёлым шепотом отвечает он, за руку волоча ее к какому-то кабинету, где у них никогда не было занятий. Рука у него теплая и немного шершавая, ей как-то бесстыдно нравится чувствовать себя меньше и изящнее рядом с ним.

Поттер подходит к двери и без слов взмахивает палочкой, но ничего не происходит.

\- Ты что, забыл, как отпирать двери, мистер Шалун?

\- Ах, мне не нравятся твои инсинуации, мисс Эванс. И я не открываю дверь, только наложил на нас заклинание отвода глаз.

С палочкой, но без слов, думает Лили, когда Поттер вытаскивает, приподняв мантию, ножик из заднего кармана.

Она где-то видела витиеватые рисунки на рукоятке, но вспомнить получается не сразу – четвертый курс, почти пустой Большой Зал и Блэк, прикалывающий к столу пергамент именно этим ножом.

Поттер втискивает в замочную скважину кончик лезвия, и дверь поддается.

\- Что это такое?

\- Ключ от всех дверей, одолжил у Сириуса.

\- Откуда он у него? И в смысле одолжил? – Лили шипит ему прямо на ухо, и Поттер усмехается.

\- В смысле украл на пару часов. И это обычный нож, просто Бродяга его как-то хитро заколдовал, я не вникал. Любую дверь вскрывает. А теперь _тшш_ , и смотри, сама же хотела. 

В кабинете никого нет, и Лили собирается уже возмутиться, но тут Поттер открывает ещё одну дверь, видимо, в кладовку, и остаётся только замереть да пытаться не распахнуть рот.

_Сириус Блэк играет на скрипке._

Если Поттер прошлый раз играл что-то грустное и красивое, то у Блэка скрипка издает какое-то насыщенно-яркое и немножко злое. И красивое, конечно, тоже, но совсем по-другому. 

Руки потеют, а шее становится жарко. Лили чувствует себя загипнотизированной чужими пальцами, тенями на щеках и музыкой.

\- Нравится?

Лили даже не пытается от него отодвинуться, коротко кивая.

На Блэке нет мантии, и она, вероятно, первый раз видит его в черной рубашке и приличных брюках. Сегодня возле озера он был не таким – там Сириус был просто взбалмошным волшебником, злой истеричкой и королевой драмы. Теперь он кажется королем, ферзем и ладьей, всеми фигурами шахмат вместе, в которых она сама ничего не смыслит – аристократически бледный и очаровательно юный.

У Лили что-то замирает внутри, когда Блэк заканчивает, бережно кладет скрипку на стол и открывает окно. 

Он закуривает, и Поттер ласково берет ее за руку, чтобы увести. Она отдаленно вспоминает, что где-то читала, будто отводящие глаз чары имеют срок действия. 

\- Здорово, правда?

\- Очень, - честно отвечает Лили. Поттер согласно хмыкает. – Я не ожидала. У тебя было не так.

\- Я даже не обижусь, Лили. 

\- Не обижайся, - послушно соглашается она, следуя за ним по пятам.

\- До сих пор не знаю, гениальность это или идеальность. Я ведь учился ради веселья, а Бродягу вышкаливали. У них вообще семья талантливая, ты, наверное, не знала Нарциссу, она выпустилась на пару лет раньше, уже вышла за Малфоя…

\- Я ее помню.

\- Да? Странно, мне казалось… да неважно. Та рисует, а Белла, ну, Беллатриса Блэк, может, тоже знаешь, вторая его кузина, умеет петь. Ты бы видела мини-концерты в Блэк-меноре.

Лили его почти не слушает. Ей хочется закрыть глаза и вспомнить все заново.

***

(Она читает все, что находит про беспалочковую магию. Написано не так уж много, но она старается, и через пару недель перо, кажется, сдвигается на пару сантиметров к ней.

И что в этом простого, спрашивается).

***

За эссе она получает «выше ожидаемого», Блэк красуется «превосходно», и где справедливость.

Она пробует как-то попросить книгу на пару часов из библиотеки, и ей говорят, что такое запрещено. Лили пытается напомнить о Блэке и том фолианте, что ей пришлось вернуть самой к закату. Библиотекарь делает вид, что такого не было.

Иногда Лили кажется, что всего того дня не было. Ни библиотеки, ни яблока, ни скрипки.

***

Северус попадает в Больничное Крыло, но ненадолго. Их дружба разошлась ещё год назад по трещинам после происшествия возле озера, но Лили хочет его навестить, только ей не дают.

Дескать, _опасно._ Мол, _недолго ждать, милая, скоро нащебечетесь, голубки_. И подмигивание от сестры в крыле. 

Все спекулируют, что это может быть. Поттер и компания выглядят странными и затихшими. Лили готова поспорить, что это все их рук дело, и гнев внутри кипит, как лава или парад зажженных за раз спичек.

Она их, честное слово, ненавидит.

***

Северус приходит на занятия через день, и он не выглядит озадаченным местью, как обычно – только весь испуганный, дерганный и задумчивый. Причем, кажется, больше всего он из всех их гриффиндорской компании идиотов боится Ремуса: милого, доброго, закрывающего на шалости друзей глаза Ремуса.

Лили готова заорать, она не понимает, как Сев не видит, что любую пакость, что с ним сотворили, придумал Блэк. Или Поттер (и она никогда не признает, что ей хотелось бы, чтобы этим кем-то был Блэк, просто потому что).

И она сама, наверное, в состоянии разорвать на части идущего им навстречу с Севом Сириуса, потому что ведь почти докопалась до Снейпа, тот уже готов рассказать, что произошло, и тут вот вам, распишитесь, _ярчайшая звезда всего ночного неба._

\- Блэк, вали отсюда, - советует она, встав перед Северусом, но тот фыркает, выходя вперёд.

Мол, защита мне не нужна, что ты. А недавно трясся, как куст малины. Мужская логика, мужицкая гордость, мальчишеское бахвальство и детский страх. _Идиот_ , думает Лили, _что за идиот.  
_  
\- Убирайся прочь, блохастая дворняга. Ублюдок, - и от него почти несёт желчью.

Блэк усмехается, приваливаясь плечом к стене.

\- За мной много грехов, милый, но я точно не _ублюдок._ Мои родители в браке и оба Блэки по крови. У меня вообще самая чистая кровь в школе, ты не знал?

И Лили ярко вспоминает первый курс, кружащая вокруг осень, легкое задание по трансфигурации, которое заняло у нее тогда так много времени, и Северуса, говорящего « _у Блэка самая чистая кровь в школе_ » с придыханием ей на ухо. И, наверное, с завистью. Теперь она, кажется, понимает.

\- От тебя отреклись, Блэк, ты теперь никто, _дворняга._

\- А крови это не меняет, _полукровка._ Я не предатель крови, я все ещё Блэк, это как быть представителем королевской семьи, ты помнишь? И я все ещё могу раскатать тебя маленьким слоем по полу, Сопливчик. Без гребаной палочки. 

\- Хватит! Прекратите. Вы придурки. Блэк, что ты творишь? Что вы сделали? 

\- Ничего, - отвечает Блэк, и звучит он всё-таки виновато.

\- Сев?

\- Отвали, Лили. Ничего не сделали. Все хорошо. Не подходи ко мне, ясно?

\- Идиот.

Северус почти бежит, исчезая в коридоре. Блэк не сдвигается с места, только скатывается по стенке в мантии, собирая пыль и мусор. Лили стоит на месте, не зная, что ей делать. 

\- Что вы сделали?

\- Ты права, Эванс. Идиот. _Я_ \- идиот, который решил напугать его. И втянул в это остальных.

Лили замирает над ним, и Блэк выглядит уставшим, скулы кажутся слишком резкими, а волосы блеклыми и тонкими, остриженные неровными прядями. Она пытается не вспоминать того, _другого_ , со скрипкой и сигаретой, в полутемной подсобке какого-то кабинета, который она сама при свете дня так и не нашла.

Он хорош, и Эванс его ненавидит. Не-на-ви-дит.

\- Как всегда. И Поттер этот твой. Но как же Ремус-то оказался…

\- _Ремус не виноват._ И Джеймс тоже _не виноват_ , слышишь, Эванс? Он хороший, и ты ему действительно нравишься.

\- Да конечно. Так нравлюсь, что прямо с ума сходит! И потому нападает на невиновных.

\- Ты меня не слышишь, идиотка? – устало спрашивает Блэк, открывая глаза. – Джеймс спас этого сопляка, и я рад, конечно, рад, что бы не говорила моя семья, но жизнь есть жизнь, и теперь Сохатый со мной не разговаривает, потому что он хороший, нормальный парень, и тебе повезло, что ты ему нравишься. И он сможет, - Блэк поднимается, становясь выше почти на голову: плечи расправлены, голова поднята, голубая кровь, белая кость, тьфу и растереть, - сделать тебя счастливой. Он честный, справедливый и золотой. Со всех сторон, с милыми родителями и большими планами на будущее. _Тебе повезло._

\- И что? Ты предлагаешь мне его неожиданно полюбить, забив на все?

\- Я предлагаю тебе _дать ему шанс_ , вот и все.

Блэк уходит, не слышал ее окликов, и Лили не сильно-то и старается.

Она не знает, что ей делать. Снова, опять и заново. По кругу.

(Когда Поттер следующий раз спрашивает ее на свидание, Блэка нет рядом, они практически не разговаривают, вообще-то, и все пытаются понять, что случилось с неразделимым дуэтом. Но Лили все равно. Она неожиданно соглашается).

***

" _Лили Эванс встречается с Джеймсом Поттером! Читайте подробности_ ".

Рита Скиттер пишет об этом в газете, словно новостей не хватает. 

Лили смешно – и от ситуации, и на свиданиях с Джеймсом. С ним вообще оказывается легко и просто, и очень как-то безопасно. 

Сириус маячит где-то рядом, но чуть позади их отношений, со своей мятой и длинными волосами, и тонкими пальцами, только Лили не говорит ему больше, чем «здравствуй», «пока» и «передай корень мандрагоры». Над заданиями по трансфигурации они работают по отдельности. 

Летом она узнает от Джеймса, что Блэка действительно отлучили от рода, но это вроде как не такая большая трагедия, раз уж он всё ещё улыбается так широко. И перестает играть (« _правда, Лили, я сам рад иногда вспомнить пальцами струны, но не так часто и не такое печальное, Моргана его подери_ »).

Она все равно замечает чужую неожиданную худобу, когда они все встречаются на перроне, чтобы поехать в замок в свой последний раз. И думает, как странно – лето встречалась с Джеймсом и ни разу не видела его тень. Даже Ремуса видела. Даже Питера.

А Джеймс говорил, что Блэк к ним с родителями вроде как переехал.

Они обнимают друг друга, словно очень давно не виделись.

\- И смотри, мятой не несет, ну наконец-то, - говорит Ремус, кладя Блэку руку на плечо. Тот ее стряхивает.

\- Что же, полагаю, теперь я могу называть тебя Лили? Или уже можно невесткой на правах названного брата этого оленя? – спрашивает Блэк, улыбаясь, и в руках его сигарета, словно так и надо, но Лили закатывает глаза.

\- Мечтай, идиот.

Но этот идиот обнимает её в знак приветствия.

Лили больших трудов стоит не заорать. Он пахнет теми же пряными лимонами, что ее зелье на пятом курсе.

Жжется.

\- Мерлин, бросай курить, Бродяга, ты с пятого курса травишься ими. Твои сигареты ещё и пахнут так странно, все привыкнуть не могу… А свой любимый шарф мне вообще пришлось выкинуть, и как мама тебя не вылупила-то… Смейся, смейся.

_С._

_Пятого._

_Курса._


End file.
